It is well known that the reproduction of offspring includes packing, storing, and passing on deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA). The transmission of DNA occurs through reproductive cells called gametes, which are the haploid germ cells of males and females. Gametes are produced during meiosis and contain half of the parental chromosomes. Each gender produces its own gamete with only half of its genetic material. Female gametes are commonly referred to as ova or egg cells and male gametes are commonly referred to sperm. During reproduction, the ova or egg cells combine with the sperm to produce offspring, each offspring having approximately half of the DNA of the female and half of the DNA of the male.
The male reproductive process begins within the brain. The first major step in the male reproductive process is the production of Gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH), also known as Luteinizing-hormone-releasing hormone (LHRH), within the hypothalamus. GnRH is a trophic peptide hormone responsible for the release of follicle-stimulating hormone (FSH) and luteinizing hormone (LH) from the anterior pituitary. FSH is responsible for maintaining sperm production, while LH is responsible for stimulating the production of the male hormone testosterone.
The production of both sperm and testosterone occurs in the testicles, or testis (singular), contained in the scrotal sac, often referred to as the scrotum. The scrotal sac develops on the outside of the body because the normal body temperature of a human male is too high to permit proper sperm production to occur within the body. Sperm are manufactured in several hundred microscopic tubes, known as seminiferous tubules, which make-up the majority of the testicles. Leydig cells, located adjacent to the seminiferous tubules, produce the testosterone in the presence of LH.
The life cycle of the sperm begins partially embedded in Sertoli cells, located in the lower region of the seminiferous tubules. As the sperm begins to mature, the sperm is stored in the upper region of the seminiferous tubules. Young sperm cells are commonly known as spermatids. Following the development of the head and the tail, the sperm is released from the Sertoli cell into the Epididymis where the sperm matures. A mature sperm contains a tail, a mid-piece and a head.
The Epididymis is a single, narrow, tightly-coiled tube that is normally approximately 15 to 20 feet in length. The diameter of the epididymal tubules is only approximately 200 microns. The Epididymis loops back and forth on itself within a space that is only about 1.5 inches in length. The sperm's journey to maturity through the Epididymis takes approximately 3 weeks. The fluid in which the sperm is transported contains sugar in the form of fructose, which provides energy as the sperm matures. In the early stages of sperm motility, the sperm cannot swim in a forward and straight direction, rather, the sperm is moved through the male reproductive tract by muscle contraction. By the time the sperm reaches the end of the Epididymis, however, the sperm can swim straight and forward through the use of the tail. Sperm motility, i.e., the ability of the sperm to move, in a forward and straight direction in a rapid manner is a significant element of male fertility. The head of the sperm contains the male's genetic material, i.e., DNA. The vas deferens, or vasa deferentia (plural), is the part of the male anatomy that transports the sperm from the epididymis to the ejaculatory ducts in anticipation of ejaculation. The time it takes for sperm to reach the ejaculatory ducts is approximately 74 days, during which maturation takes place. Research indicates that in order for a sperm to naturally fertilize an egg or ova, the sperm has to be mature.
There are various known devices and methods to prevent or reduce the likelihood of pregnancy. Some devices and methods are directed toward the female reproductive organs or track. Many of these devices and methods, however, are invasive. Alternatively, many consumers or patients desire a birth control device or method directed to a male's reproductive organs or track. One such male birth control method includes a vasectomy.
A vasectomy is essentially a surgical procedure for male sterilization, often referred to as permanent birth control. The vas deferens plays an essential role in the vasectomy procedure. During a vasectomy, the vas deferens on each testicle is clamped, cut, or otherwise sealed so as to prevent sperm from entering into the seminal stream. Said another way, the sperm are prevented from mixing with the semen that is ejaculated from the penis. The testicles continue to produce sperm, however the sperm are reabsorbed by the body. Unfortunately, it normally takes several months after a vasectomy for all remaining sperm track to be ejaculated and/or reabsorbed by the body. As such, another method of birth control must be utilized until a semen sample shows a zero sperm count. The failure to use another method of birth control may result in pregnancy. Moreover, scrotal pain may occur following a vasectomy. A number of males experience chronic pain that may include sore testicles, including epididymitis, for a period lasting as long as a year following the vasectomy.
As with many surgical procedures, there are also a number of risks associated with a vasectomy. The risks include, but are not limited to, bleeding under the skin that causes swelling or bruising, infection at the site of the incision or inside the scrotum, and even leaking from the vas deferens into the surrounding tissue. The leakage may produce a small lump called sperm granuloma which requires medical attention. As an added problem, the vasectomy is costly and may not be covered by medical insurance. In the event a male seeks to have the vasectomy reversed, surgery is required to reconnect the vas deferens. This type of surgery is costly and often difficult to perform additionally recent studies have established a linkage to these types of procedures to negative effects on the prostate.
Another existing method of providing male sterilization is through the blocking of the vas deferens with a chemical or physical plug, as opposed to the cutting of the vas deferens which occurs during a vasectomy. This method, however, is often not completely effective for male sterilization.
There are also other known devices and methods of male birth control that include condoms and attaching a device at the distal end of the male's penis that captures the semen as it is ejaculated. There are common disadvantages, however, to these methods and devices. These disadvantages include attachment to the penis each time before intercourse and/or discomfort to one or more parties involved in intercourse.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.